elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pieces of the Past
Prerequisite: Visit the Museum in Dawnstar to begin quest *'Quest Giver:' Silus Vesuius *'Reward: 'Mehrunes' Razor *'Reputation Gain': N/A Walkthough To start the Quest you need to have at least lvl.20 and get an Invitation to Silus Museum, to do that just collect other Daedra Artifacts and sooner or later a Courier will approach you. Mythic Dawn Speak to Silus inside his house in Dawnstar, he will tell you that his ancestors were members of the Mythic Dawn, the cult from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, who assassinated the Emperor and began the Oblivion Crisis. Silus has an offer for you, speak to him. He wants you to find the three pieces of Mehrunes' Razor. He will tell you the parts of the razor are on an orc name Ghunzul, a Hagraven named Drascua and the last on Jorgen who lives in Morthal. NOTE: If you kill Silus then you will not be able to start this quest. You can still recover the Pommel Stone Of Mehrunes' Razor, but you will not be able to retrieve the others. Jorgen Jorgen is one of the keepers of Mehrunes' Razor. Travel to Morthal, he will (usually) be near his house across the bridge. The hilt is in a locked chest in Jorgen's house. You can pick the lock to open it, or you can get the key from him. One way to get the key is to pickpocket it from him or kill him and take it from his body. Otherwise, you could speak to him and either pay him off, persuade him, or intimidate him. Drascua Drascua is held up in a keep south-west of Markarth called Dead Crone Rock. She will be surrounded and guarded by Forsworn. Kill her for the Pommel. Ghunzul The last piece is found in Cracked Tusk Keep, a small keep west of Falkreath. Go there and kill Ghunzul and you will receive a key. Then go down the stairs to unlock the button on the wall. Activate the button, and walk forward. The last piece is at the end of the room, be careful as there are a few trip wires. Alternatively, there is a locked door to the Cracked Tusk Keep Vaults which can be picked in order to bypass the bandits inside the keep proper. Shrine You will need to go to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon with Silus to repair the Razor. Silus will try to perform the task of speaking with Dagon, but he does not answer. So he asks you to speak with Dagon. He will tell you for him to repair the Razor you must kill Silus. Decide to kill Silus or not. If you kill him Mehrune will repair the dagger for you. If you decide not to kill Silus, two Dremora Kynreeve will appear - kill them and loot them for the Key to Mehrune's Shrine (they are surprising easy to kill). Either way you get to enter Mehrunes' loot-filled shrine. Inside the shrine you will encounter two Dremora Churl. Save before entering if you want to be able to reroll the loot you'll find. Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests